


Friends protect people

by angelof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is a good influence, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes being the big brother he is, Sherlock actually learing sth from John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelof221b/pseuds/angelof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft have a little misunderstanding because Mycroft doesn't understand his brother's soft spot for the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends protect people

„Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Anything of relevance maybe? Or is the reason of your visit just another one of simply annoying nature?” Sherlock looked at his brother, expectantly.   
Narrowing his eyebrows, Mycroft leaned forward. “I did not come to pester you. I came to warn you. Again. Since my last warning got nothing but denial out of you I’m here to repeat myself and make it clear, that now, with him being back, is really the wrong time to get … sentimental.” His eyes were fixed on Sherlock, who started walking up and down the room, waiting for the expected harsh response.   
“It wasn’t sentiment, it was loyalty and by the way a necessity. Don’t tell me you and your government miss him?” “I would advise you to not talk like that. It may seem like you don’t regret it.” The accusation was almost visible in this voice. Sherlock turned to look at him. “Regret? Why would I? It was essential. Otherwise John and I would have been locked up.”   
“You killed a man!” Mycroft said with a little more force than usual. Sherlock shrugged. “You didn’t seem at all this concerned when I came back telling you I dismantled Moriarty’s whole network. What did you think I did with them? Made them tea and friendly advising them to stop working for him?” His voice was mocking, and he stopped behind his chair, putting his hands on the lean and looking at his brother, who was sitting in the chair that used to be John’s.   
“No. What you did with Moriarty’s people was logical and necessary. If you wouldn’t have done it I would have sent someone anyway to clear everything.” He sounded annoyed and a litte bit exasperated. “Then what exactly is your problem?” “My problem is, that you let your heart decide even though you know that that is the worst way to make any kind of decisions. You killed Magnussen for John’s welfare and don’t you tell me otherwise. Your feelings are becoming a liability and I can and will not put up with that. You know that caring is not an advantage, I have told you innumerous times, or do I have to remind you of Redbeard again?”  
Sherlock’s face turned serious and all the mock was gone. “Don’t you even dare taking his name in your mouth.” His voice was silent but he might as well have screamed for the way Mycroft looked at him. “What? Are we blaming me again? You know I didn’t do anything consciously. I was a child and so were you. If you hadn’t loved him so much, it wouldn’t have hurt you so much when we had to put him down. You know that. The problem hasn’t been the tragic end of the dog but your illogical close relationship with him. Don’t blame your loss on me.” Sherlock’s look was one of pure hatred. “I think it’s time for you to leave” he said, his voice ice-cold, pointing to the door. Mycroft stood up, his weight leaning on his umbrella and went over to the door. Then he turned around again. “Unrequited love will bring you nothing more than pain, so much I can assure you. I cannot force you to give up on him but I advise you to be careful nonetheless. Accompanying yourself with John Watson might have been a good idea, but falling in love with him is undoubtedly the worst you’ve ever had. Alone is what protects you, Sherlock.” He turned to walk out the door when he heard Sherlock speaking again. “No. Friends protect people.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading this. It just popped into my mind after rewatching the Reichenbachfall. 
> 
> Keep in mind:  
> good comments - good carma :D
> 
> :*


End file.
